Question: The distance between two vectors is the magnitude of their difference.  Find the value of $t$ for which the vector
\[\bold{v} = \begin{pmatrix} 2 \\ -3 \\ -3 \end{pmatrix} + t \begin{pmatrix} 7 \\ 5 \\ -1 \end{pmatrix}\]is closest to
\[\bold{a} = \begin{pmatrix} 4 \\ 4 \\ 5 \end{pmatrix}.\]
Answer: The equation
\[\bold{v} = \begin{pmatrix} 2 \\ -3 \\ -3 \end{pmatrix} + \begin{pmatrix} 7 \\ 5 \\ -1 \end{pmatrix} t = \begin{pmatrix} 2 + 7t \\ -3 + 5t \\ -3 - t \end{pmatrix}\]describes a line, so if $\bold{v}$ is the vector that is closest to $\bold{a}$, then the vector joining $\bold{v}$ and $\bold{a}$ is orthogonal to the direction vector of the line.

[asy]
unitsize (0.6 cm);

pair A, B, C, D, E, F, H;

A = (2,5);
B = (0,0);
C = (8,0);
D = (A + reflect(B,C)*(A))/2;

draw(A--D);
draw((0,0)--(8,0));

dot("$\mathbf{a}$", A, N);
dot("$\mathbf{v}$", D, S);
[/asy]

This gives us the equation
\[\left( \begin{pmatrix} 2 + 7t \\ -3 + 5t \\ -3 - t \end{pmatrix} - \begin{pmatrix} 4 \\ 4 \\ 5 \end{pmatrix} \right) \cdot \begin{pmatrix} 7 \\ 5 \\ -1 \end{pmatrix} = 0.\]Then
\[\begin{pmatrix} -2 + 7t \\ -7 + 5t \\ -8 - t \end{pmatrix} \cdot \begin{pmatrix} 7 \\ 5 \\ -1 \end{pmatrix} = 0,\]so $(-2 + 7t) \cdot 7 + (-7 + 5t) \cdot 5 + (-8 - t) \cdot (-1) = 0$.  Solving for $t$, we find $t = \boxed{\frac{41}{75}}.$